No lo entiendes
by Anichu90
Summary: Post capítulo 58. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Shippo han conseguido escapar de Togenkyo, pero hay una imagen que Kagome no puede quitarse de la cabeza. Viñeta. InuKag


**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>NO LO ENTIENDES<strong>

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo llevaban caminando más de medio día sin descanso para alejarse todo lo posible de Togenkyo. Había sido una noche muy dura en todos los sentidos y habían logrado contarlo por muy poco. Pero el cansancio pesaba sobre ellos, así que decidieron hacer una parada para comer algo y descansar un poco.

Fue en medio de un prado, que parecía ser bastante pacífico, dónde encontraron un solitario árbol bajo cuya sombra podrían descansar. Kagome dejó allí todas sus cosas y se apartó un poco, dejando a los chicos bajo el árbol. Se recostó sobre la hierba y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba tranquilidad, y sobre todo, necesitaba sentir la calidez de los rayos del sol sobre su piel.

Al ver a Inuyasha cayendo por aquel acantilado, un frío intenso se había apoderado de ella, y aunque había constatado que el medio demonio seguía vivo, todavía se sentía helada. ¿Era eso lo que se sentía cuándo perdías a la persona que más amabas en el mundo? ¿Un frío tan intenso que te dejaba congelada, incapaz de sentir nada? Bueno, sí que había sentido. Cuando Miroku le había dicho que Inuyasha estaba muerto, todo el dolor le había venido de golpe, cortándole la respiración. Habían sido los instantes más horribles de su vida, y todavía se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al recordar.

Un movimiento a su lado le hizo abrir los ojos. Inuyasha se estaba recostando a su lado, pero en sentido contrario para poder mirarla a la cara. Kagome desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y se quedó pensativa.

- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó el medio demonio al cabo de un rato de silencio.

- En ti - respondió la chica -, cayendo por el acantilado.

- ¡Feh! - gruñó Inuyasha -. ¿Otra vez co..?

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - interrumpió Kagome.

- ¿Cómo que por qué lo hice? Tokajin iba a matarte. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

Kagome se puso de costado y apoyó la cabeza en su mano. Quería mirarle directamente cuando le dijera lo que tenía que decirle.

- No lo entiendes ¿verdad? - preguntó -. No mueras por mí, no me estarías haciendo ningún favor.

- ¡Pero estoy vivo ¿no? - espetó Inuyasha, incorporándose para quedarse sentado.

Aquella conversación empezaba a enfadarle. ¿Qué esperaba ella que hiciera él? ¿Verla morir sin hacer nada por impedirlo? Ella sí que no le estaría haciendo ningún favor si moría. Se suponía que ella tenía que vivir. Tenía que volver a su casa, hacer esos malditos exámenes y ser feliz. Eso era, tenía que vivir y ser feliz.

De repente, Kagome se dio la vuelta. Se apoyó sobre su otro costado y le dio la espalda. Y entonces fue cuando Inuyasha lo captó: el olor salado de las lágrimas.

- ¿Estás llorando otra vez? - preguntó el chico con una nota de ansiedad en la voz. De verdad, odiaba las lágrimas, sobre todo las de Kagome -. Lo siento ¿vale? No era mi intención hablarte así. Sé que estabas preocupada y...

- ¡Déjame en paz! - exclamó Kagome con la voz amortiguada y rota por el llanto.

- Por favor, Kagome, deja de llorar - suplicó casi con desesperación.

Inuyasha no creía haberle suplicado nada a nadie en toda su vida, y tampoco era de los que se disculpaban, pero ahí estaba. En menos de un minuto, se había disculpado y le había suplicado. Ese era el poder que Kagome ejercía sobre él, lo convertía en otra persona. O tal vez, pensó, es que cuando estaba con ella era cuando únicamente era él mismo.

- Vamos, mírame - pidió, e Inuyasha odió el tono de súplica que volvió a teñir su voz -. Estoy vivo. Estoy aquí, contigo.

- Es que no lo entiendes - dijo Kagome, llorando un poco más fuerte.

Sí que lo entendía, se dijo Inuyasha. La cogió del hombro para volverla hacia él, cogió su cabeza con ambas manos, con firmeza pero con suavidad, para incorporarla un poco, pegó su frente a la de ella y clavó sus ojos dorados en los marrones de ella.

- Sí que lo entiendo - susurró -. Sí que lo entiendo, porque el único pensamiento que ocupaba mi mente mientras caía por aquel acantilado sabiendo que iba a morir, el único consuelo que me quedaba, era que tú estabas viva.

Con tanta ternura que podría haber hecho que Kagome se echara a llorar de nuevo, Inuyasha recogió una lágrima que caía por la mejilla de la chica con su pulgar.

- Y ahora deja de llorar - ordenó el medio demonio con suavidad.

Kagome asintió con fuerza y empezó a secarse las lágrimas.

Viendo como Kagome se restregaba los ojos como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, Inuyasha no pudo evitar que le embargara una gran ternura... y algo más. En realidad, mucho más. ¿Se había enamorado de Kagome? ¿Era eso posible? Sabía que Kagome sentía algo por él, ella misma se lo había dicho, y él también sentía algo por ella, no se engañaba a sí mismo pero prefería no pensar mucho en ello. ¿Entonces aquello que sentía era amor? ¿Tanto había conseguido aquella chica humana meterse dentro de él, de su corazón? Pero Inuyasha sabía que lo suyo era imposible y que sólo les traería dolor. Le había hecho una promesa a Kikyo y tenía que cumplirla, así que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban. Kagome volvería a su tiempo y él seguiría a Kikyo hasta el infierno. Sí, aquello era lo mejor. Kagome acabaría por olvidarse de él y conseguiría ser feliz, sólo tenía que mantenerla viva hasta entonces y no pensar demasiado en sus sentimientos. Pan comido.

Kagome volvió a darle la espalda, pero ya no lloraba. Una pequeña sonrisa se estaba formando en su rostro cuando un pensamiento llegó a su mente como un rayo.

- ¡Me viste desnuda!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, dejadme que os explique de dónde ha salido esto. Estoy volviendo a ver todos los capítulos del anime, y anoche vi los capítulos 57 y 58, o sea, la primera y segunda parte de <strong>_**Noche trágica en Togenkyo**_**. Y entonces recordé que la segunda parte es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de todo el anime (momentazo cuando Inuyasha ve a Kagome desnuda xD), y entonces se me ocurrió esto. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Por cierto, el final lo dejo a vuestra imaginación, aunque creo que está bastante claro: una discusión de proporciones monumentales que acabará con unos cuantos "siéntate".**

**Una nota para los que hayan leído **_**Los juegos del hambre**_** (quién no lo haya leído, que lo haga YA): Cuando, al final de la segunda parte, Miroku le dice a Kagome que Inuyasha murió para salvarla, Kagome me recuerda un montón a Peeta cuando le dice a Katniss que no le haría ningún favor si muriera por él. ¿A vosotros no?**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
